


Gentle Stream

by LilithLucina



Series: Gentle Waters 2 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 700 Rewrite, Children, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucina/pseuds/LilithLucina
Summary: Naruto comes home from the Kage conference to the love of her dog-loving family.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Gentle Waters 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748638
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Gentle Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDamnKennedyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/gifts).



> So this one is pretty long compared to my last. I don't know how it happend and I probably could make it shorter... but love it this way! I already scarpped some things.  
> As for the story, I wanted to make one with a more messy start. I know jealousy is not for everybody, so if you don't like it, I understand. However I think it works here and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you disagree with any of the side-pairings, please remember to respect others opinions and stay polite in the comments. There might be other side-pairings in other stories, but the focus will stay on Naruto.

Naruto stood outside the door to her small house. It was still hard to believe, after all these years, that there was light peeking out from under the door. There were people waiting for her inside. People who loved her, wanted her, needed her. Like she did each night, she got giddy inside.

* * *

She grasped the handle and opened the door. Naruto looked over the field, where the tree was no more and only its giant roots remained. The fourth great ninja war was won and after a mighty fight Sasuke finally came home. Though it was at the cost of her arm, Naruto didn’t regret to bring the teme back home.

Even now, when Sakura turned away from her to pine after Sasuke once again.

She had full-filled her promise and that made the blonde smile like the sun. That didn’t even change, when a giant dog ran up to her und jumped on her, which send them flying to the ground. No, instead she laughed as she felt the wet dog tongue against her cheek. “Akamaru!”, she exclaimed happily and petted him with her remaining hand.

“So you did it, huh? Man, how will I ever beat you, if you keep this up?!”, someone behind Akamaru said and the Nin-Ken moved to the side to give Naruto a sight of Kiba. Though he complained, his smile was just as big as Naruto's, relieved to see the blonde again. “Like that will ever happen, mutt!”, Naruto said with cheek grin, which turned his smile into an angry snarl. “Who are you calling a mutt?! I will beat you and become Hokage!”, he yelled, but Naruto only kept grinning. “I could beat you even now, with only one arm left!”, she claimed.

“Oh really?”, he asked, “Then prove it!” However he climbed on Akamarus back and reached out to Naruto. "But later. Let’s first check on the others and celebrate. We won a war after all!” At that the blonde woman smiled, nodded and took his hand to climb on Akamaru as well. They finally managed to have peace, time to enjoy it!

* * *

“Told you, I could do it!”, Naruto exclaimed with a grin as she looked down at a beaten Kiba in the grass. Akamaru laid exhausted next to him und panted as much as the ninja, while Naruto barely sweated.

She still only had one arm, but tomorrow was the operation to connect the arm, cultivated from Hashirama's cells, to her body. Kiba said it would be her last chance to prove her words and as always Naruto gleamed at the prospect of training. However they had to sneak away from Iruka-Sensei and his lessons for Naruto's Chunin and Jonin exams. It reminded Kiba a bit of the old days, back in the academy.

They would get into all kinds of trouble and Naruto would always wear that sunny grin on her face. Just like now, while she smiled down at him, victory written all over her face. Yet instead of feeling annoyed, Kiba couldn’t help but feel a small smile on his own lips. Her happiness was just contagious.

“Maa, no need to rub it in”, he said while sitting up, “It won’t change that I will be Hokage!” “You keep telling that yourself. I like the competition!”, Naruto answered with a wink and Kiba could feel himself blush at the sight. Damn, what had gotten into him?! It was just Naruto, his friend from when they were still kids! The girl that was loud, loves ramen and was obsessed with keeping her promises. Sasuke’s return was the living proof.

“Well, you better don’t underestimate me!”, he answered with a confident grin, which Naruto returned. “But since I lost, I guess I owe you a bowl of ramen”, he said and the blonde girl smiled happily. “Mhm! Let’s go then!”, she said and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the training ground, “C’mon Akamaru! I will get you some treats on the way!”

The Nin-Ken waved happily with his tail at her words, walking next to her as he noticed the red cheeks of his trainer. Could it be? He barfed his question and watched as Kiba got even redder. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous!”, he answered embarrassed, leaving Naruto guessing what they were talking about.

* * *

Kiba leaned exhausted against a tree, next to him Shino, who seemed just as tired as him. Akamaru sat in the shadow, trying to catch his breath. What happened to them?

Well, only a few knew, but Sasuke and Hinata had started dating a few weeks ago. At the beginning Team 8 was wary of Sasuke’s intensions with the Hyuuga heiress, especially since everyone bet he was in love with Naruto. Yet one only had to look at the way the Uchiha looked at Hinata and all doubts vanished. Hinata seemed so happy as well.

However no one had the gut to tell Sakura. Frankly they all were terrified what could happen, when she found out, so Kiba tried to delay the inevitable and dragged Shino along (Though he was just as terrified). Which was a lot of work to distract the pink-haired Kunoichi from her pursuing of Sasuke. This time, they overdid it a bit and Sakura was ready to punch them in the ground. Team 8 barely escaped with their lives, but it was all for Hinata’s well-being. At least she could have one more undisturbed date with Sasuke before Sakura would see them together and explode.

“Kiba? Shino? Akamaru? What happened to you?”, someone suddenly asked and the Team looked up to Naruto. She had changed a lot over the past year, she grew her hair out and kept it open, so it looked more like her moms and her clothes had changed as well.

The times of the jumpsuit seemed to be in the past, nowadays Naruto wore a black jacket with ¾ sleeves with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and an orange band around her waist. Under the jacket she wore tight, orange short pants and orange stockings with it, which went up to her upper thighs. Her shoes were normal black ninja boots. Kiba was pretty surprised when he saw her like that the first time, he couldn’t even get out words. Shino then asked if he was in love with Naruto, which Kiba loudly denied. He wasn’t in love with Naruto, she was his friend and rival for the seat of Hokage, nothing else. However not even Akamaru seemed convinced, what annoyed him even more!

“Sakura…”, the boys answered while Akamaru howled. The look Naruto gave them was full of sympathy, since she also knew about Hinatas und Sasukes relationship. “She can be quite scary, I get it” she said and Kiba nodded his head. “We managed to shake her off, but it was a close call”, he answered and made Naruto smile a bit.

“Well, how about I invite you to dinner? To get over the shock of near-death?”, she offered, but Kiba shook his head, “Sorry Naruto, but we agreed to babysit Mirai for Kurenai-Sensei. Maybe another time.” At that answer Naruto seemed a tad disappointed, but Kiba couldn’t understand why. Yet before he could ask, Shino offered: “Would you like to join us?” Naruto immediately brightened up at the offer, while Kiba looked confused at his teammate. “I would love to! C’mon Akamaru, let’s go! I even have some treats with me, Mirai can feed you later!”

Akamaru got up and followed Naruto, barking happily, while the blonde women started to run casually in the direction of Kurenai’s home. “Ey, wait a second-“, Kiba tried to stop this situation, but the two were already ahead. So instead he looked confused at Shino and asked: “Why did you ask her to join us?”

“You don’t see it?”, Shino asked him instead and confused the dog trainer even more. “See what?”

“Hey, Kiba, Shino! Hurry up!”, Naruto yelled at their direction, waving at them with this beautiful smile. Kiba could only stare for a second before he smiled himself and said: “You know, doesn’t matter. Naruto is always fun and we can use the help, since Hinata is busy!”

Quickly Kiba followed Naruto and Akamaru, missing the knowing smile on Shino’s face, before he followed the group.

* * *

Kiba was taking a casual morning stroll through the village with Akamaru. He finally managed to have a free day and intended to spend it solely with his loyal dog, starting with going on a walk, then go somewhere to lunch, followed by playing and relaxing at the training grounds.

That was the plan, until he overheard a conversation nearby.

“C’mon Sakura, let’s go on a picnic together. We haven’t done anything together for two years”, a voice, he recognised as Naruto’s, said. “I have no time for you, Naruto! I need to find Sasuke and win him back!”, Sakura exclaimed.

It had been a week since Sasuke and Hinata made their relationship public and Sakura still had a hard time accepting it.

“Sakura, this is going too far. Sasuke chose Hinata and you should be happy they found each other!”, Naruto replied followed by what sounded like a slap. Did Sakura… just slap Naruto? The thought alone made Kiba growl, along with Akamaru, yet they didn’t move and kept listening. “If you don’t understand my feelings, you are not my friend, Naruto”, Sakura said and Kiba heard footsteps indicating she was leaving.

When he was sure, Sakura was gone, Akamaru and he walked around the corner and saw Naruto standing there. She held a basket in one hand, probably the picnic she was talking about, and her other hand was holding her cheek, where Sakura had slapped her.

“Naruto…”, he carefully approached her and when she turned around, he could see the tears shimmering in her eyes. Damn Sakura! She, of all people, should know, how important her friends are for Naruto! With a conflicted expression he walked towards Naruto and gently wiped a freshly fallen tear from her cheek.

“I-I’m sure, Sakura didn’t mean it like that…”, he tried to comfort the blonde, but it was a vain. The sad smile she gave him almost broke his heart. “Thank you, but… I know, she meant it…”

Kiba hated to see Naruto like that, drained of her usual happiness and her eyes clouded with sadness. Akamaru whined and rubbed his head against her leg. Naruto gave him a small smile, while she petted him, before she looked to at the basket. “Guess I should go home and put it in the refrigerator”, she said more to herself than to Kiba.

The dog-trainer looked at his Nin-Ken, who only nodded and smiled, which Kiba returned. It might not have been their plan, but he didn’t want to leave Naruto alone.

“How about we go on a picnic instead?”, he offered to Naruto and she looked at him with big eyes. And… was that a blush? No, he must be imagining things. “Really?”, she asked almost hopefully and Kiba nodded with a smile, before he put an arm around her shoulder. “Yes. We can’t let the food get to waste after all!”, he claimed and Akamaru barked in agreement, causing Naruto to laugh a bit. “I guess, you are right.”

“Oh? You agreed with me? Can I hear that again?”, Kiba asked with a teasing grin, making Naruto laugh more, “Don’t get used to it!”

* * *

The afternoon was even more enjoyable than the one Kiba planed.

After they reached the quiet training grounds, they dug into a delicious meal. Kiba never knew Naruto could cook so well. After that, they played around with Akamaru und the dog trainer couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. And now?

Now he was laying in the grass, in the shadow of a tree, Naruto’s head on his shoulder and Akamaru’s head on his lap. Naruto lazily stroke behind Akamaru’s ears while Kiba stroke his dogs neck. The blonde had closed her eyes, enjoying the warm weather and Kiba couldn’t help but look at her.

She looked so peaceful now and it felt… nice. Just to lay here with her.

He was tempted to just reach for her bandaged hand, to hold it, but he held back. It was ridiculous anyways. Naruto was just… a friend.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were at Kurenai’s place again, watching Mirai and this time only with Naruto. It wasn’t the first time. Since that day Naruto often tagged along for babysitting, because Mirai quickly took a liking to Naruto and lately Shino often claimed to be busy. So it was often just Naruto and him.

But it wasn’t a problem, Naruto obviously loved children and could handle them as well. Mirai was always beaming when she saw Naruto and the blonde was just as thrilled. It really was heart-warming to watch how Naruto interacted with the little girl. Kiba caught himself thinking more than once, that Naruto would be a good mother.

However… who would be the lucky man at her side. A thought, which dulled his mood immediately, but why? Naruto was just his friend… right?

“Akakiba!”, Mirai called out to him and he gave the little girl a strained smile. She still mixed Akamaru’s and his name.

“It’s Kiba, Mirai”, he reminded her and picked her up, “What’s the matter?” He made sure, Mirai sat comfortable in his lap, before she continued.

”Will you marry Naru-Chan?”, she asked innocently, but Kiba felt like having a heart attack. Luckily Naruto was out getting Mirai’s favourite juice.

“M-Mirai, why do you ask that?! I’m not gonna marry Naruto!”

“But why?”

“B-Because we are just friends!”

“But Naru-Chan is pretty and makes yummy food and you like her!”

“Yes, but I don’t like Naruto that way, Mirai” …Right?

In that moment an excited Naruto came through the door and called: “Kiba, you won’t believe what happened! I met Hinata at the shop and she had amazing news!”

Kiba looked over the back of the couch, thankful for the distraction, but also curious what Naruto got so excited. “What did Hinata tell you?”

“Sasuke and she are getting married!”

* * *

This was bad. All their other friends, except Sakura, seemed to have gifts for the wedding, yet Team 8 still stood here with bare hands. The fact that only 11 days were left wasn’t helping either.

“Hey, Kiba, Shino. Is everthing alright? You seem tense”, Naruto approached them, while he was discussing with Shino, what to get for Hinata’s and Sasuke's wedding.

“Hey Naruto. We are thinking what wedding gift we should get”, Kiba told her and Shino asked, “Do you have an idea?”

“Huh? Well…”, Naruto thought about it and then suggested, “How about we ask Kurenai-Sensei? Maybe she has an idea for something special.”

“We?”, Kiba asked curiously, “Since when are you a part of Team 8?”

At that Naruto pouted and crossed her arms before her chest. “Hey, Hinata is my friend as well and I thought you could use some help!”

“But who says you won’t sneak your name in, so you don’t have to buy a gift?”

“I already have a gift for the teme and it’s perfect! I just feel like helping you!”

“Who said, we need help?!”

“I did, Kiba”, Shino interrupted and Kiba looked pissed at him. “Who’s side are you on?!”

* * *

In the end Naruto came along for the last mission of Team 8 and after Kurenai’s suggestion, they looked for the famous honey wine of Soraku.

Unexpectedly they got help by a sweet girl named Tamaki, who Kiba quickly took a liking to. Though he still wanted to be Hokage, it couldn’t hurt to talk with a cute girl right? However after they said goodbye to Tamaki at the entrance of the bamboo grove, he noticed how oddly quiet Naruto had become.

“Naruto? Is everything alright?”, he asked while they walked through the foggy grove. “I’m fine”, she just said and didn’t even look at him. This pretty cold answer startled Kiba and he looked at Akamaru, who seemed disappointed? What did he do? Did he upset Naruto somehow?

“Are you sure? You seem-“, Kiba started to talk and gently put a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately shrugged it off and yelled: “Just leave me alone, dattebayo!” She then took off at a high tempo, but Kiba could swear he saw tears falling from her cheeks. Wha-?

“OI, NARUTO!”, he yelled and ran after her, but she was a lot faster. He could only catch a glimpse of her leaving the grove, before he lost sight of her and- wait, how did they land back where they started? Like it wasn’t confusing enough to find out why Naruto cried. And where was Shino?

* * *

Kiba waited at the entrance of the town for his team partner, yet his thoughts kept circling around what happened in the grove. Something made Naruto upset, he just couldn’t think of what! And he hated to see her cry, he wanted to… to keep her smiling.

Suddenly he heard steps behind him and saw Shino walking towards him, with the honey wine. “There you are! I thought you got lost”, he greeted his friend and looked at the wine under his arm, “I see you got the honey wine.”

“I did, but what about you and Naruto?”, Shino asked directly and Kiba couldn’t help but sigh.

“I lost her at the entrance”, he confessed and began pacing again, “I just don’t know what happened! I know, she is upset, but why?!” “So you really didn’t see it?”, Shino asked and Akamaru covered his eyes with his paw. “See what?!”, he asked his two friends, more annoyed this time.

“Naruto is in love with you.”

That one sentence shook Kiba’s whole world. How could Shino say it so relaxed? “Y-You are joking. Naruto and I are just-“, Kiba said unsure but got interrupted, by Shino for a change. “Haven’t you noticed she spends much more time with you, then she used to?”

“B-But she always invites both of us.”

“Because she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. And haven’t you seen how she blushes around you? How much she smiles, when she talks with you?”

It was true, Naruto always smiled around him, but she always shone like the sun to him. How could he be sure-?

“When you talked with Tamaki…”, Shino explained, “I could see the pain in her eyes. How it broke her heart when you seemed to like that girl so much.”

Then Kiba finally understood why Naruto was so upset with him in the bamboo grove… and he felt terrible. Because he did this to her. He hurt her so much, the girl he… he…

Kiba turned around and walked out of the town. “We need to hurry home”, he said, “I need to apologize to someone.”

* * *

Of course, Naruto wouldn’t be home, when Kiba looked for her. He left Akamaru at home, because he wanted to talk to Naruto alone. But first he needed to find her.

So he took in her scent and followed it through the village. It didn’t really surprise him when it lead him to the Hokage Mountain, more precisely on top of her father’s face. She probably looked for comfort from her dad there. Kiba was careful that she wouldn’t notice him, while he got on top of the mountain.

He stood only a few meters behind her. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and burying her face in them. The women, who always looked so strong, a goddess of Shinobi, suddenly seemed so small and delicate. That’s not how he wanted to see her. He wanted her to argue with him over silly things, taunt him for wanting to be Hokage and laugh with him.

“Naruto”, he gently called out to her, but she reacted like being struck by lightning. Almost immediately she jumped on her feet and turned around to him. She looked surprised to see him, but what caught Kiba’s attention were the tears in her eyes. It took Naruto a moment to realise what was happening and Kiba could sense she was ready to get away.

“No, wait!”, he yelled and held her wrist before she had the chance to flee. “Kiba, let-!”

“Naruto, do you love me?!”, he loudly asked before she could say anything. Naruto froze, for a moment she could only stare at Kiba with big eyes. But then she turned her gaze away, fighting to keep her tears in. “What are you talking about? You are talking nonsense-“

However, Kiba was having none of it and pulled Naruto closer to him, so that both his hands grabbed her shoulders. “Then look me in the face!”, he demanded and at that the blonde grinded her teeth together, finally looking at him and pretty angry at that.

“What does it matter how I feel about you, you stupid mutt?!”

“Because I came to apologize!”, he responded just as loudly as her, before the silence stretched between them once more. Naruto just looked at him, confused and unsure what to make out of this situation, before she sadly let her head hang, looking at the ground.

“Apologize for what?”

She probably expected that Kiba would reject her feelings, because she gave a surprised gasp, when he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to. I’m sorry for not seeing how you felt. And I’m sorry for not realizing sooner that… I love you too, Naruto.”

Kiba could feel his cheeks burning from that confession, when he felt how slowly Naruto’s arms wrapped around him. “But I thought you like Tamaki…”, she shyly mumbled in his shoulder. “She is a cute girl, but I have loved you for a long time Naruto. I just couldn’t accept it because I thought… we would only stay friends. That you would love someone else”, he confessed and felt how Naruto began to shake, hugging him tighter.

“Stupid mutt…”, she mumbled, before she leaned back to look him in his face. She was crying again, but this time with the brightest smile he has ever seen. “I only love you!”

Kiba smiled from ear to ear and leaned his forehead against Naruto’s. “It’s not nice to call your boyfriend mutt!”, he claimed with a laugh, infecting Naruto with it. “I’m your girlfriend! I can call you what I want!”

 _His girlfriend…_ Kiba never would have thought, he would be the lucky guy to be with this amazing woman. So when he leaned down and captured her lips in their first kiss, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

“MUM!” Naruto got on one knee and held out her arms wide open, when a little, loud girl jumped into her arms. “My sweet Emi!”

“Mommy!”, it suddenly came from behind Emi, a little boy ran excitedly over to Naruto, grabbing with his tiny hands after his mother. Naruto scooped him up with her other arm, making him join the hug. “My strong Kensō!”

She gave both her children a kiss on top of their heads. “How are my two pups?”

“Good! I played with Akemaru!”, the 3-year-old boy said, looking just like his father, except his brown hair was more straight, like his mothers.

“And I got accepted in the Academy today!”, the 10-year-old girl exclaimed, proudly presenting the letter to her mother. Her grin looked just like her mothers and her eyes had the same blue, however they were slightly shaped like slits. Her hair was brown and just as wild as her fathers at her age, which she wore in a high ponytail and her cheeks wore the typical fangs of the Inuzuka-Clan.

“Really?”, Naruto asked a bit astonished, since she can’t remember the documents crossing her desk.

“The letter came not long ago. The message might haven’t reached Shikamaru yet”, Kiba explained while walking to his family from the hallway, followed by an older Akamaru. He was wearing a black shirt with a jacket and black pants, just returning from the garden, training the new puppys.

“A group hug without me? That can’t happen!”, he then claimed and tackled his family into a big hug, making his children squeal and his wife laugh.

“Welcome home, Naruto”, he greeted his wife back, giving her a short, but sweet kiss, before Akamaru joined the hug, licking Naruto’s cheek as greeting.

“It’s good to be back”, he replied with a smile while petting Akamaru, “Though we should go out today. We have to celebrate after all!”

Kiba chuckled a bit, he saw that coming since the letter arrived: “Ichiraku’s then?”

“You read my mind!”, his wife replied and nuzzled his cheek gently.

Their children, already used to their parents affections, instead proclaimed what they want as toppings.

“I want pork!”, Emi said.

“Beef!”, said Kensō.

“Alright, alright! Just let me get my wallet first!”, he tried to calm down his hungry pack and got up to get everything for a night out with his family.

* * *

The kids were already in their beds, sleeping peacefully with their own dogs.

Their parents watched them quietly, Kiba with one arm around his wife’s shoulder and Naruto with her arm around his waist, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“They are so peaceful, when they sleep”, Naruto whispered with a soft sigh, while Kiba pulled her closer.

“Yeah, and when they wake up, they are full of energy”, Kiba said grinning.

“You think, Emi will get in as much trouble as we did back at the Academy?”, she asked with a chuckle, followed by one of his.

“I pity the teacher already. With some luck, it will be Shino!”

At that picture both parents had to be careful not to laugh loudly. Emi could be just as mischievous as her mother and had already pulled some pranks with her puppy Yukimaru. Maybe they should give Shino a warning.

Suddenly Naruto felt warm lips on her cheeks and turned her head to Kiba, who was smiling affectionately at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you mutt.”

“Mutt, huh? I will show you, what you get for that!”, Kiba warned with a teasing grin and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming her body. Naruto returned the kiss with a matching desire and grabbed his jacket to pull him closer.

When they finally separated for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other, trying to get their breaths.

“You know… I think we should have another baby”, Kiba suddenly said and took Naruto off-guard.

“Another one?”, she asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, one with your hair this time”, he told her and his smile wasn’t jokingly, he meant it.

And after the initial shock… Naruto liked the idea of another baby. She always wanted a big family and to hear that her husband desired the same, made her extremely happy.

“But your eyes”, she answered and took Kiba’s Hand, leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

“Congratulations, Hokage-sama. You are pregnant with twins!”, the doctor announced the result of the check-up, leaving the expecting mother stunned. Eh? Twins? As in… two babies?!

Oh, Kiba will probably faint at this news…

**Author's Note:**

> Emi means "smile" and Kensō means "boisterous" in Japanese


End file.
